


Don't move a muscle

by spnskinnyballs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Come Sharing, Explicit Language, F/M, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 22:01:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16880034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnskinnyballs/pseuds/spnskinnyballs





	Don't move a muscle

With too much alcohol and too much sexual tension you and Dean stumbled into the motel room. You grabbed at each other fiercely, tearing clothes from one another and pushing lips together until they felt swollen and bruised.

Naked and incredibly turned on Dean pushed you onto the bed, following you immediately. One firm hand found your jaw, holding it still as his kisses returned and you instinctively didn’t follow, you didn’t move, didn’t chase.

The thought of his strong fingers holding you still, completely at his mercy made your thighs rub together as a whimper left your throat. As soon as he noticed your sudden submission a groan left his lips. Leaning forward until his forehead was pressed to yours, his dick twitching as he growled in your ear. “Don’t move a fucking muscle.” A whimper and bite of your lip was your only response.

He kissed and bit your fiercely, licking every inch of your body until he was satisfied you were listening to him and were completely at his mercy. Wasting no time he lifted his body up to straddle your chest, leaning your head forward until your lips met his dick.

His fingers tangled in your hair with both hands as he ducked your mouth, and God, you let him. You didn’t move a single muscle except to moan around the dick that was choking you until he came close to exploding.

Pulling back sharply he withdrew with a string of cum dangling from your lips. The sight of it turned you on more than you thought it ever could have done. As Dean groaned and leaned forward to kiss you deeply, licking at your lips it was safe to say it had the same affect on him.


End file.
